Rick Hoss
Introduction Rick Hoss is a member of the Buddhism hotline community and winner of the 2019 Buddhas got talent competition. Beginning / 1st ban Rick Hoss joined the 2nd Buddhism hotline discord server the first day it was released under the alias Jonathon Hills Official. Under this alias he would constantly spam the general chat until he was muted. After multiple mutes he was temporarily banned by Guide. Rick Hoss's first pfp The Fortnite Hotline A month after his first ban he was reinstated from the Buddhism hotline moderation team. Here he would become more active in the community which lead him to meeting fellow community member Papa Abdul. Together they created a show that discussed the popular video game "Fortnite". During the show many members of the Buddhism Hotline Called in including Rajeev Kapoor & Ariana Ventai. Even Twitch Streamer m60forjesus gave a recommendation to the program. However the show would eventually end as viewership numbers dwindled after a lack of streams. pfp of the Fortnite Hotline 2nd ban After the Fortnite Hotline ended Rick Hoss was pulled into private vc with Jonathon Hills. Here he unknowingly recorded the conversation and made it public which caused an uproar between the two. After this event he was community banned for many months Return to the community / 3rd ban After the mass unban, Rick Hoss was allowed to return to the server. He would integrate back into the community and was involved with pushing the newfag meme along with scorched kadien. However he would fall back into to trouble as he was accused and banned for allegedly doxxing Buddhism Hotline Moderator BlackHealthyCat. He would later be unbanned. Drama with Handsome Luke A few months back, YouTuber Handsome Luke was in hot water for copyright striking smaller creators for reuploading his videos. However many people such as Rick Hoss had problem with this because him copyright striking those channels insinuated that he owned the content even though he took existing content and made minimal changes that does not fall under fair use.. Because of this he constantly harassed Luke for his shit content until he eventually retired from the community largely due to the uproar caused by Rick Hoss. Winning the Buddhas Got Talent Competition On April 19th, 2019, Jonathon Hills hosted a competition known as Buddhas Got Talent. The object of the contest was to find which Buddhism Hotline fan had the best talent. Rick Hoss decided to enter in to the competition. The entry he submitted showed him converting many people on the street to the religion of Buddhisms. From the beginning host Jonathon Hills enjoyed the video and moved his submission to round 2. During the 2nd round he outlasted many talents such as the guitar guy, the knife man, the cat petter, and the finger bender. During the 3rd round he outlasted the 2nd guitar man and the super Buddhist. He then would end up winning the competition and receiving the prize of the can on Jonathon's Home Style Green Peas. Appearances in the show April 8th, 2018 as a caller and donator On the pit stop as a caller July 19th, 2018 as a caller July 31st 2018 as a caller April 19th,2019 as a participant May 5th, 2019 as a stream sniper